Pups' First Love
This is a future gen collab between Smartpup Chase76 and SmokythePolicePup. Summary Lead is digging at the park when he meets a girl pup named Tera. The moment he sees her, he develops a crush on her. Will he muster up the courage to ask her out? Characters Main: *Lead *Tera Minor: *Diesel *Macy *Tyrone *Shelby Story Lead: Where are we walking Dad? Diesel: To the pup-park son Lead: Cool! Never been there before! What do you do there? Diesel: Well it's a pup where all pups get to play with their siblings and even other pups Lead: Wow! Can't wait! Diesel: You'll have a great time there son! Lead: Yay! *keeps walking* Diesel: *keeps walking* Lead: Are we there yet? Diesel: Almost there son Lead: Yay! Diesel: *smiles* Lead: Ty, you excited? Tyrone: I sure am little bro! Shelby: Me too! Our first trip to a pup park! Tyrone: Yeah! And who knows maybe our little bro will find a new friend! Shelby: He will! Who could resist being his friend? Lead: *smiles* Tyrone: I don't know who could resist being his friend sis Lead: hehehe Diesel: We're coming close to the pup park kids! Lead: *wags his tail excited* I wanna dig to China! Shelby: *giggles* Tyrone: Hehe. Your funny little bro Lead: Maybe they will give me Chinese food! *drools a little* Shelby: We lost him! Tyrone: Oh no! Come back us little bro! Lead: Huh? What? Tyrone: Hehe you were day dreaming about Chinese food silly Lead: Oh hehe. I just love the chicken fingers! Tyrone: Hehe Shelby: We there yet? Diesel: Yes Lead: Yay! *runs off to dig* Shelby: Wanna wrestle Ty? Tyrone: Sure Shelby! Shelby: Okay! *pounces on him* Tyrone: Oof! Shelby: hehehehe *wrestles* Tyrone: Hehehe *wrestles* Meanwhile with Lead Lead: This looks like the perfect spot! *starts digging* Tera: *walking around* Lead: *digs so his body is below ground level* Tera: *Spots the hole and walk there* Lead: *digs* Tera: Hi Lead: hi! *not noticing her and continues digging* Tera: I see you're digging. Mind if I join in? Lead: Sure! I'm digging to China! Tera: Cool! *hops in the hole with him* Lead: I'm Lead! Tera: Nice to met you Lead! I'm Tera! Lead: *looks at her* I...I... Uh...I mean, nice to meet you! Tera: Nice to meet you! Lead: *blushes and stares at Tera* Tera: *blushes and starts to dig* Lead: *smiles at her and digs some more* Tera: *smiles at him and digs* Lead: So....um...tell me about yourself Tera: Well I was separated from my parents, and big bro when I was little, and after I lost them I went to go live in the forest Lead: Isn't that scary? Tera: It was until I found this nice family of wolfs that took me in as one of their own Lead: Cool! Tera: Yeah! Lead: Today is my first day out of my house since I was born Tera: I see. What is it like to live in a house? Lead: Great! Food bowl is always filled. You get two hours of TV a day. You get a box full of toys, and you get a warm bed Tera: That sounds like a good time Lead: it is! *digs* Tera: Cool! *digs* Lead: What's it like living with wolves? Tera: It's fun! I get to know how they live with each other and how they stay close as a family Lead: Cool Tera: Yeah Lead: Wanna meet my family? Tera: Sure! Lead: C'mon! *gets out of the hole and starts walking towards Diesel* Tera: Okay! *gets out of the hole and starts following Lead towards Diesel* Lead: This is my dad! Tera: Hi there! Diesel: Hello there! Who's this Lead? Lead: This is my new friend Tera! Diesel: Nice to meet you Tera! Tera: Nice to meet you! Lead: Ty, Shelby, come meet my new friend Tyrone: Okay little bro! Shelby: Coming! *runs over to them* Hi, I'm Shelby! Lead's big sister Tera: Hi Shelby I'm Tera! Tyrone: I'm Tyrone! Lead's big brother Lead: I love my siblings! Tera: That's sweet! Tyrone: Yeah! And we love our little brother! Lead: hehehe Tera: Who couldn't love him? Lead: *blushes* Tyrone: Awww he's blushing Shelby: You think he's embarrassed? Tyrone: He might be Shelby: he's so cute when he's embarrassed Tyrone: Yeah he is! Lead: Guys, cut it out! Not in front of Tera! Shelby: Ooooo someone's got a crush Tyrone: Yeah he does! Lead: *blushes* Guys! Tyrone: Hehehe Shelby: Awww he's more red than an apple Tyrone: Yeah he is! Lead: Uh...let's go back to the hole Tera! Tera: Okay Lead! Tyrone: Have fun you lovebirds! Shelby: They will probably be kissing in the hole! Lead: *quickly runs to the hole* Tyrone: Hehehe Tera: *follows Lead* Lead: Do you think we can reach China? Tera: Hmm I think we can if try hard enough Lead: Let's do it! Tera: Okay! Lead: *digs* Tera: *digs* Lead: Sorry about my siblings Tera: It's okay Lead: you are pretty *blushes* Tera: T-Thanks! And you are very cute *blushes* Lead: *blushes* thanks! Tera: You’re welcome! Lead: *digs* Tera: *digs* Lead: can I....kiss you? Tera: *nods* Lead: *kisses her and blushes* Tera: Hehe you’re sweet *blushes and kisses back* Lead: Thanks! Tera: You’re welcome! Tyrone: Ha! Caught you! Shelby: You two kissed! Lead: *blushes* Tera: *blushes* Tyrone: hahaha Shelby: Hehe looks like we got two red apples over here! Lead: you caught us! We kissed Tyrone: called it Shelby: Yep Tera: Yeah we did *blushes* Tyrone: C’mon Shelby! Let's leave these love birds alone Shelby: Alright Ty! Now I can go back to kicking your butt in wrestling! Tyrone: No! I will win! *sticks out his tongue and walks away* Shelby: We'll see about that bro! *sticks out her tongue and walks away* Lead: Sorry Tera! Tera: It's okay! Lead: I have a question Tera: Ask away Lead: Will you go out with me? Tera: Yes I will. Lead: Thank you! Tera: You’re welcome! And I actually got something for you it's something I found a while ago, and cleaned for a special moment like this! Lead: What is it? Tera: Lean your head forward Lead: *does so* Tera: *Places a necklace with a gold L on it around his neck* Lead: Wow! Shiny and it’s an L for Lead! Tera: *nods* I have a friend that cleans jewelry for me and he cleaned it for me! Lead: Thank you so much! *hugs her* Tera: You’re welcome...Leady! Lead: Hehehehe I like that! Tera: Hehehe I thought you would! And maybe your like this too! *kisses him* Lead: *blushes and kisses her back* I do like that! Tera: *blushes* Hehe I thought you would because you get extremely cute when you're red! Lead: Thanks! You look cute all the time Tera: *Blushes deeper red* Thanks Leady! Lead: You're welcome! Tera: So do you have any more members of your family with you? Lead: Just my Mommy Tera: I see. Is she here too? Lead: Yeah! Follow me! *jumps out* Tera: Okay! *jumps out* Lead: *runs to Macy* Tera: *follows* Lead: Hey mommy! Macy: Hi Lead! Lead: This is my girlfriend Tera Tera: Hi there! Lead: Isn’t she cute? Tera: Hehe *blushes* Macy: She sure is son! Lead: Yeah! *licks Tera* Tera: Not as cute as you cutie! *licks Lead* Lead: *blushes* Macy: Awww! Young pup love! With that the two pups blushed deeply talked to Macy for a little bit and then run off towards their hole and keep on digging the day away. The End!